emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3638 (18th January 2004)
Plot Marlon is manic ensuring Tricia's send-off to be perfect, from her favourite quiche to the choir singing Take That. Steph, however, can't lose herself in organising and is distraught about the funeral. When Alan finds her in the cafe she announces she won't even go to the service. The whole village gathers in the street to watch the procession to the church where Diane pays tribute to Tricia, saying she was like a daughter. She spots Steph sneaking in at the back and calls her up to pay a tearful tribute to her daughter. Meanwhile, Bob manages to distract Terry from the trial and funeral when Dawn returns. She can't believe he's moving around and has made soup. Later at the wake, Zak has enough of Charity and Cain's bickering and takes them outside to calm down, particularly when Charity had promised to make up with Cain in order to get Debbie to come. Lisa makes them apologise for upsetting Debbie and the three go off home to get ready for the trial. Back inside, Eric asks Steph to come back to work when she's ready, and she and Alan admit they just don't know how to cope without Tricia. A frazzled Marlon is rescued when Bernice creates a diversion and he slips away to spend some time alone. Back at the house, Charity manages to calm Debbie down before she breaks down in tears. Cain had hoped for slightly more from the reconciliation, but comforts her as best he can. Charity can only see how the trial can go badly, when even Cain is testifying against her. She's worried Debbie won't even know her when she gets out - Chris has got his way and is going to make her suffer. Cain tries to fire up her cocky Dingle spirit, but she is convinced everything is out of her hands. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore Guest cast *Mrs Granger - Val Tagger Locations *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Grange B&B - Steph's room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,506,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes